The present invention relates to an improved finger assembly for a packer grid and to a packer grid utilizing the improved finger assemblies.
The packer grid of the present invention is of the type used in connection with machines for packing bottles, cans and other articles into cellular containers which may take the form of wood or cardboard cases having compartments or cells for individually holding the bottles or the like. The grid controls and directs the gravity fall of charges of bottles or the like into the compartments or cells of the cellular container.
One problem in grid design is to make a grid that is adjustable in all directions within a given range. It is desirable that the grid be adjustable for varying pack patterns, such as three bottles by four bottles or four bottles by six bottles, as well as for different bottle diameters.
In addition, after long operation or jams in the grid area, it is possible that one or more of the flexible fingers of the grid may become broken or damaged. In such a case, it is desirable that the finger be readily replaceable either by replacement of an individual finger assembly, or by replacement of the finger itself while the finger assembly is still mounted on the packer.